pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style)
SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sadness - Nermal (Garfield) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Nermal We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy Nermal-1-.png|Nermal as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Category:SuperNelvanaGoGoRikiPremiumProjectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG